Sister?
by MyHiroBringsAllTheFangirls
Summary: Apparently Rin and Yukio have a little sister! Her name is Chihiro, and her hair style and apperance takes after her mother (excluding the moles). What happens when Chihiro is enrolled into True Cross Academy, and stuff hits the fan? Find out in 'Sister! ((There will be slight incest at first between Chihiro and Yukio, but later in the story'll be Rin x OC))
1. Enter Chihiro

((Yush, yesh I did. -w-

Name: Chihiro Okumura

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Status: Exwire ; Exorcist Cram School, True Cross Academy

DOB: December 27th

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'7

Weight: 113 lbs

Pastimes and Talents: Drawing, Training with Yukio, Hanging out with her Brothers and friends.

Average Bath Time: 35 min

Favorite Words: Flames

Favorite Music:/  
>[ Rock •Pop• RB Hip-Hop •American/European• br / Japanese Jazz Anime br /•Soundtracks•br / Other (Chillstep/Light br / Dubstep) ]

Favorite type of boy: Sexy boys/Mr. Nice Guys

How she spends the day off: Training with Yukio

And that's the thing! Chihiro is the curious type, and a bit hotheaded, like Rin, But is usually calm like Yukio. She is training to be a Knight, and a Tamer, since unknowingly, low class/sometimes high class demons seem to like her (Ex. Greenmen, Goblins, Demon Kings, etc.), and she loves Tonkatsu, cooked by her eldest brother, along with Sukiyaki.))

Chihiro, 9./p

I looked into the scene in front of me. There were these black things in front of me and... Well... Everywhere. There was a little girl, who seemed two years younger than me, with those black things surrounding her. She had what looked like cream ram horns, and a short, fluffy tail. She was walking past the park I was in, and she then dissapeared. Those black things... Yuki-kun says they're Coal Tars. But, why would they be surrounding that girl in the cosplay? Out of all the horror movies i've seen at Meiko-chan's house, That was nothing to be scared of.

"BOO!" I shrieked, and turned around to find my eldest brother, Rin-niisan, laughing his butt off, and Yuki-oniisan pleaded to him not to do it again.

"Rin-kun, why'd you do that!?" I whined.

"Because I wanted to scare you Chi-chan!" Rin-niisan sneered, and I playfully punched him. Maybe a little too hard. On accident.

"OW! That hurt!" Rin-niisan complained, and I laughed.

"PAYBACK!" I shouted, and I ran, Rin-kun chasing me until we got to our house, and that's when we stopped, and panted. Poor Yuki-kun had to chase after us, and when Dad came out, he scolded us for being out later than usual, also past curfew. Curfew sucks. br /I went to my room, and drew the usual artsy stuff I do. I drew my mom (which was how I pictured her.), and she had my medium length bluish-black hair, Yuki-kun's eyes and moles, and Rin-kun's attitude ((this is as close as Chihiro will get to picturing her mom, and yes, I know Yuri doesn't have black hair, but has brown hair.)). I bet Mom was really pretty, like the Garden of Amahara. I only heard about it from Yuki-kun's friend, Shiemi. It was deemed to be really pretty. I then heard a scratching noise, and I turned around to find an oni[1] with dark green eyes, covered by dark grey fur, and bloodstained claws, with a spiky back. It looked like a demon raccoon with a spiky back, and sharp bloodstained claws. It was located in the closet. I whimpered. This has been going on for weeks now. I ran to the door, and bursted into Yuki-kun's room.

"Yuki-kun!" I screamed, and cried into his chest.

"Chihiro-chan... What's wrong?" Yuki-kun asked me.

"T-There was a monster in my closet! It looked like a raccoon with a spiky back, and it had green eyes!" I cried, and then Dad walked in.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"There's a demon in Chi-chan's room," Yukio stated.

"There's no way a demon could've entered this house. It's impossible, really."

"B-But it was there! I saw it!"

"I'll go take a look, you stay with your brother, okay?"/p

"Okay..."

"Good!" Dad ruffled my hair, and I wiped my eyes, as I continued to hug Yuki-kun.

Dad came in minutes later, saying the demon was gone, and I went to my room, and fell asleep, awaiting an unknown odd dream.

((This is a really short chapter for me. Do you guys like it? If so, i'll post more! :D

Oni- demon (Japanese)

Anyways, see you in the next chapter! ;3))


	2. 6 years later

I was walking home from work. I had recently gotten a job at the grocery store as the checkout person. As I was heading towards the house, I noticed Rin walking home with a bloody nose. I sighed.

"OI, RIN-NIISAN!" I shouted, and Rin looked at me with an 'oh shit' face, as he wiped the blood from his nose, like I didn't see it.

"H-Hi Chihiro-chan..." He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, as I crossed my arms and gave him the 'really?' look.

"And are you going to explain how the hell THAT happened?" I asked, and he gulped.

"I... Um... Well... I got..." He started, but I interrupted him with "You got into another fight, didn't you?"

He nodded, and I sighed, again.

"Come on, let's go home. Dad'll be so pissed when he finds out."

[TS to when Chihiro and Rin reach the monastery]

"WE'RE BACK~!" I sang

"Welcome home, you two," Yukio greeted with a smile. "Where have you been, Rin?"

"Uh... Is there any food?" Rin quickly changed the subject, but covered my mouth before I could speak the truth.

"Hello, Rin. Chihiro," Dad greeted. "I see you have returned."

"Um, yeah, I just got back from work," I smile, and look at Rin.

"Rin, you're hurt. You must've gotten into another fight," Yukio states, and Rin perks up in shock.

"WHAT!?" Dad yelled, and threw a fork at Rin. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO THINK BEFORE YOU RESORT TO VIOLENCE!?"

"OW! You're the one to talk!" Rin countered.

"They're at it again..." I rubbed my temples in frustration, and Yukio nods.

"Here, pass this on to him."

...

"HUNH?!" Rin shouted.

"A friend of mine works at a resturant, and he needs an apprentice. If you are interested, he'll interview you."

"R-Resturant? Me!? I c-can't!"

"Why not? You're a good cook."

"I-I just can't..."

[TIMESKIP TO A FEW HOURS LATER...]

"OI, RIN-NIISAN!" I yelled. "Since you're going to that interview, I might as well go with you, since my job isn't as far away as your interview."

"O-Ok..." Rin blushed a little, and we walked.

As we were walking, I noticed a boy about me and Rin's age with ram horns, and a tail, coal tars surrounding him.

"Hey, man. Sorry 'bout yesterday..." He apoligized. So this is the person he fought? If Yuki-kun was here, he would probably say something like 'oh, he's possessed by a demon' or something like that. But I thought demons didn't exist anymore..?

"Hey, who's this? Your girlfriend?" The boy sneered, and me and Rin blushed.

"N-No, we're siblings..." I corrected, and he oh'd.

"Well then, you've got a pretty sister. How would you react if I made her my girl, y'know?" He snaked his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. WHAT THE FU- he groped my b-cup boobs. HE FUCKING GROPED MY BOOBS! I kept my mouth closed, trying not to moan, and Rin looked furious as fuck.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!" Rin shouted, and I elbowed the boy with the horns in the chest, and he let go, and I backed away as Rin punched him in the face. He flew and hit a nearby dumpster. He got up as if he was unfazed by the punch, even though there was a huge red mark on his cheek where Rin punched him.

"Guys! Hold him down." The boy's two 'servants' held Rin down to the ground.

"Rin-kun!" I yelled, and one arm was wrapped around my waist in a tight grip, and his free hand was holding a knife, and he pressed it to my throat.

"Imoto-chan!" Rin yelled, and tried to break free from the servants' grip. I-I'm... Going to die... No... I don't want to die yet...

"NO!" Me and Rin screamed in unison, and blue flames engulfed our bodies, releasing everyone's grip from me and Rin.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUTTA HERE!" the dude with the dreads shrieked, and ran the fuck out of there, along with the other servant. Ha! Serves them right!

"I was right..." The boy smirked, then cackled evilly.

"Do you know how long i've been waiting for this!?" He smiled sadistically. "That blue flame is none other than the Flame of Satan!"

WHAT!? How in the he- Oh gosh. Nonononononononono this can't be happening...

"Come now, my Prince and Princess. Satan is waiting~!"

Wait a second. Princess? What? I'm the Princess of Gehenna? Oh my gosh what?

Then Dad comes in and 'Exorcises' the demon out of the soul. My blue flames have dissapeared now, along with Rin's, and Dad then says "It appears that Kurikara and Getsuyobi ((xD)) cannot fully suppress your power."

THERES A SWORD NAMED AFTER MONDAY!? WHAT?! While I was freaking out, Dad and Rin were discussing the worlds, Assiah, and Gehenna. Assiah is the realm of the humans and Gehenna was the realm of the demons.

"Just what are we?" Rin asked. I was curious myself, until what I heard from Dad, had a chill run down my spine.

"You two are none other than the children of Satan."  
>_<p>

"DON'T EVEN PRETEND THAT YOU'RE OUR FATHER!" Rin yelled, earning a cold hard slap from Dad.

"Rin...!"

"Pack your things... NOW."

"Fine..."

As we were about to grab the bags and leave, Dad held his hand to his heart, and fell to his knees. "No... What have I done...?"

"Dad!" I was about to rush to his side, but Dad stopped me.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hang on!" Rin yelled, and he and i rushed to Dad's side. Dad looked up to Rin, and I gasped.

"My... Dear son and daugher. How i've waited for this moment..." He said, and I instantly knew who it was. Satan. Flames engulfed Dad's body.

"MWA HA HA HA! Sometimes I crack myself up!" Satan cackled. Rin backed away."Hiya, junior! How ya been? I came all the way here to greet you two!"

"Are you... A demon?" Rin asked.

"I am Satan. God of Demons and your true father! But you can call me 'Daddy.'" He cackled again. "Ah, Chihiro... You remind me so much of your mother~" he cooed.

"Well now... As much as I'd love to prolong this emotional Reunion... It looks like even this guy's body won't hold me much longer," Satan broke off his victim's two fingers, and poured the blood on the floor. Me and Rin gasped. Satan only laughed in amusement, then began to chant. Then demon heads began to appear on the floor, and create what I and Yukio know of is the Gehenna Gate. But Yuki-kun isn't here.

"I'm the only demon who can make this." No shit, sherlock. Okay, maybe Rin-kun didn't know this. "The Gehenna Gate."

"So... Lets go to Gehenna!" he chirped. "Oh, right, I should destroy these... And release you two from its damnable spell!"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Rin yelled, soon covered in blue flames. Satan laughed.

"What was that supposed to be? You wet your pants or something?" He chuckled, amused by his own statement.

"Don't make fun of Nii-san!" I defended, covered in blue flames as well.

"You too, Chihiro?" Satan questioned. "Anyways, it's time for you two to claim your demonic nature!"

Satan grabbed us by our shirts/dress shirts, and dragged us towards the gate.

"L-Let me go!" Me and Rin yelled in unison, but to no avail as Satan continued to drag us towards the gate. I began to freak out and block everything Satan was saying. I couldn't believe it. And then he threw us in. I refused to move as the gate began to pull me in. I then noticed that dad was trying to regain control.

"DAD!" I screamed.

"WHY YOU... DAMNED EXORCIST!" Satan yelled.

"Rin and Chihiro are like children to me! Give them back or else!" Dad yelled back.

"Suicide? Some priest you are. But the gate already has them. It won't let go. So... What'll it be?" Satan asked, as Dad's body fell into the gate.

"DAD!" I screamed again, and went to his side somehow. "Dad, wake up, please...!"

I then looked at the two swords standing on the inside of the gate.

"You old fart... I still haven't shown you that i've grown up!" Rin yelled, and grabbed Kurikara. I grabbed Getsuyobi, and we unsheathed our swords, and a bright blue light flooded the room, from our flames, and we sliced the gate in half, the gate exploding and dissapearing. I noticed that we had taken a demonic human like form. Pointy ears, small blue flames on our heads, as if resembling horns, and a tail. We sheathed our swords and examined the room, and noticed Father Fujimoto's corpse. I felt tears stream my eyes and I cried. Rin hugged me, crying as well.

(( 2))

((WHY the hell did i name Chihiro's sword 'Getsuyobi'? *sigh*))


	3. True Cross Academy!

"And there it is... True Cross.."

Chihiro looked out the limousine window, and saw True Cross Academy, a school for everyone rich and a goody two-shoes.

"Hey Chihiro, aren't you excited?" Yukio asked her.

"Yeah, I guess... I'm still bummed out about Dad, though..." She states, looking down at her shoes, which were these blue boots with a furry top rim. They looked like Rin's, but there was a difference (besides the fact that they were blue.)

"Aw, Imoto-chan, don't be bummed out! Nii-san'll take care of it all!" Yukio interrupted Rin before he could say anything with a devilish smirk, and Rin's face was a light dust of pink, while protesting what Yukio said.

"Yeah, okay~" Chihiro giggled, and her two brothers blushed. Mephisto ahem'd.

°•. Timeskip .•°

Chihiro was nervous. She was about to be on her way to cram school. Just meeting new people usually made her nervous, but she basically always shrugged it off. Besides, she knew them, right?

Kamiki-san, Paku-chan, Shima-san, Suguro-san, Koneko-san, Eminem dude and Takara-san? If it wasn't them she might freak out. But anyways, she held the key in her hands, put it in the lock, turned the key and entered the cram school hallway. She walked until she found room 1106, and entered the classroom. She sighed in relief as she noticed everyone she knew was in there. Rin was already there. She was greeted by Paku and Izumo. Paku was a girl with short black hair, and Izumo was a girl with purple hair and eyes. Chihiro sat down next to her brother, Rin, and Mephisto in dog form. Wait. Should she tell Rin that Yukio's-

"Quiet down, class."

"It looks like the teacher's about to come in."

Yukio came in, in a different uniform than before. He was wearing a teacher's uniform, with a utility belt, and on one side, had different rows of bullets. He was carrying what looks like a suitcase and a clipboard or a folder.

"Take your seats, please. Class will now begin."

"PFFFFFFFFT."

'Um... Rin, what the fuck?' Chihiro thought as she stared at her brother weirdly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura. I'll be your Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals instructor," Yukio greeted with a smile.

"YUKIO?" Rin shouted.

"Yes. Yukio. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Wh-Wh... Whaddaya mean? What's wrong with YOU?" Rin asked confusedly.

"Nothing's wrong. Class is im session, so be quiet."

It took Rin a few seconds before asking what was going on to Mephisto, and him replying with "Please adress me as 'Sir,'" with Yukio talking to the classroom. He also asked Chihiro why she's not freaking out.

"So... Who here has never encountered a temptaint before? Raise your hand."

"Temptaint?" Rin pondered out loud, and looked around the classroom, seeing that three people raised their hand. Suguro was one of the three.

"Three of you? Well then. Our first lesson will cover the Temptaint Ritual."

Rin went to Mephisto again, even though he was sitting in his lap, as he explained what a Temptaint was, while they were talking about how they liked Temptresses as well. But a kind of clueless Chihiro didn't know what a Temptress was so she ignored that part, and listened to what Yukio was saying. Rin was processing what Yukio was saying before Rin got up, and put his hand on the rim of the table where Yukio was preparing the lure for the Goblins with Fermented Animal blood, and Milk.

"We're in the middle of class. Sit down."

"KNOCK IT OFF YUKIO!" Rin yelled, angrily.

"As I mentioned earlier... I became an exorcist 2 years ago. I began training when I was 7. I was infected with a temptaint by my triplet brother and at birth."

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"I've been able to see demons since before I could even crawl. I've known the whole time. The only one who didn't know was you and my triplet sister."

"Then why... Didn't you tell us!?" Rin shouted, grabbing ahold of Yukio's right shoulder, making him drop the animal blood in the vile. Chihiro pinched her nose when she smelt the animal blood.

'Ew... But wait... The goblins..!' She thought and an air vent opening fell down from the ceiling, and a swarm of hobgoblins came out.

"Demons!" Izumo screamed. "There!"

"Huh? Where!?" Bon asked.

You could hear the growling of the hobgoblins, as the rushed to attack the students. Yukio shouted, and began firing at the goblins with his two 'special' handguns.

"EVACUATE THE CLASSROOM!" Yukio yelled, and opened the door, in which everyone fled but the triplets.

"You two Rin and Chihiro."

Chihiro was about to walk out when Rin slammed the door shut with his foot.

"We're not done talking!" Rin shouted, and Chihiro squealed in shock quietly.

"And it wasn't your fault!"

"It was MINE, i'm sorry!" Rin admitted. "Besides, Chihiro needs to know, too!"

Yukio sighed, as he adjusted his glasses, and shot a hobgoblin charging towards him. "There's nothing else to say."

"What?!"

"Anyways, i'm busy right now so save it for later!"

"uh... How about some help over here!" Rin yelled, getting gnawed at by hobgoblins.

"um... They're totally gnawing on you..."

"LISTEN TO ME!"

A hobgoblin flew over to Chihiro, and looked at her happily. She had the urge to pet it, but Yukio shot the hobgoblin. Then a swarm of hobgoblins went after Yukio, as him and Rin were talking.

"If you knew all this time... Then how did you feel about us!?"

"How did I feel?" Yukio asked. "Well, since you two were demons, I thought you were dangerous."

Chihiro felt a pang of sadness from her heart. 'Yuki-kun... Felt that way about us...?' She was distracted by her own emotions, that another hobgoblin flew up to her and snuggled with her.

"Revenge, or to at-" Yukio looked at her, petting the demon sadly. Rin turned around and saw this too.

"What... The... Hell...?" Yukio said in shock that a demon, a DEMON, warmed up to his sister, and then sighed again, as he shot the demon that looked like was about to bite her, to get her attention to what he was about to say.

"Anyways, you two should either turn yourselves into headquarters..." Yukio started, but the next sentence really destroyed Chihiro's heart. "Or just DIE!"

"What did you just say?!" Rin yelled. "Do you think it's our fault Father Fujimoto died!?"

"If I did, would I be wrong?" Yukio asked. "Father Fujimoto protected you!"

"I could see that the whole time. Father Fujimoto... Was the only person Satan could possess. He was always Satan's target. But for 15 years, the strength of his spirit prevented the worst. Father Fujimoto was our strongest exorcist!" Yukio shouted as he continued shooting hobgoblins, and Rin killed the others. "There's no way he would have allowed Satan to enter him... Unless he were mortally wounded in his soul."

'Don't pretend that you're our father!' Chihiro reminiscenced.

"If Father Fujimoto had one weakness, it was YOU, Big brother." Chihiro's eyes widened. "You... killed Father Fujimoto!" Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. She stepped in right in front of Rin.

"No! It was... my fault too, Yukio..." She then looked down, at her feet, and Rin stepped in front of her. Yukio was shocked, and his hand started shaking a little, too little to be noticable.

"Like you say... I'm a fool. So say whatever you want! But don't... Point your gun at us!" Rin yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

"We're triplets! Got it? I didn't kill Father Fujimoto, and neither did you, Chihiro." Rin looked at her, then back at Yukio. "But I can understand your hard feelings. But why point that thing at me? Hm?"

Rin then charged towards Yukio. "If it makes you feel better, then shoot!" Rin shouted. "SHOOT!"

Yukio hesitated, as Rin sliced a hobgoblin flying towards Yukio.

"Don't insult us. I'd never fight my little brother." Yukio lowered his gun, and closed his eyes.

"What was Father Fujimoto like... At the end?" Yukio asked.

"He was cool... He died protecting us. I don't want to be an exorcist to get revenge. I just want to be strong... I don't ever want anyone to die for me again!" Yukio opened his eyes, and looked at the two.

"That's... Just like me. I also became an exorcist so I could be strong."

Chihiro smiled. They resolved a fight between themselves, and that argument involved Father Fujimoto, and Satan.

"I knew it. You're dangerous," Yukio stated, and sighed for the third time today.

"I-I'm gonna learn to control it!"

"Rin, Chihiro... As long as you try to become an Exorcist, what I said earlier will follow you two around. Someone will always be saying it, or thinking it. Be prepared for that."

"Sure thing, teach!" Rin grinned.

°•.Timeskip, POV change.•°

"Room 602. Room 602... Is this it? Aren't the other guys here?" Rin asked, and I followed. I had the same room, apparently, which is weird. Isn't this a boy's dorm? Won't the other guy be...? Oh wait, the 'other guy's Yukio, apparently...' She thought as Rin flipped the switch, and Yukio appeared, sitting at a desk.

"Hi. Surprised, you two?" Yukio asked, and I nodded, while Rin stood there in shock.

"First years are four to a room, but I got an exception. Besides, you're dangerous (and Chi-chan might be too...). Someone needs to keep an eye on you two. It was my idea."

"WHAT IS THIS, A PRISON?!"

"Yeah, and i'm the prison guard. You wanna be an exorcist, right? You can live with a few restrictions."

"Heh heh heh. Why you... Bring it on!"

°•. Extended ending .•°

"Now we have to choose where Chi-chan sleeps..." Yuki-kun said. My eyes widened. NOT ON DA FLOOR, PLEAS. "And we're gonna choose who's bed she sleeps in, with sticks. Whoever gets the long one is where Chi-chan sleeps."

Okay, go- WAIT, WHAT!? NONONONONONO, SOMEONE HALP. Rin-kun chose a stick, and got the long one.

"Okay, Chi-chan, you're sleeping with Rin." I blushed, and so did Rin-kun, and Yuki-kun seemed amused. DAMN YOU, FOUR EYES! I COULD'VE SLEPT ON THE FLOOR!

((End of chapter 3.

Oh yeah, I should put disclaimers in here since I forgot in the last two chapters.

Blue Exorcist © Kazue Kato

Chihiro © HetaSushi-chan.

The extended ending is there so no one would get confused in the later chapters. Baii nao! ^w^))


	4. Suguro-san and Nii-san Why?

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR CHIHIRO. IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST (Sibling x Sibling for those who don't know), THEN DON'T READ.

Enjoy~!  
>_<p>

"Mura... Mr. Okumura... Wake up." The teacher asked of a sleeping Rin, who jolted up and shouted "SUKIYAKI!?" Making me flinch, since he was right next to me, and then I sighed, and rubbed my temples frustratedly.

"Sorry about that..." Rin nervously laughed, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Rin... Ya dork" I muttered the last part, too low for anyone to understand.

"Why's that dude even bother coming?" I glanced to the side and saw Suguro-san from my perripheral vision. Rin turned around and looked at him, who was glaring at Rin. "I wish he'd leave."

'Woah, 'Ryuji-chan.' Calm down...' I thought as I returned my vision back to my studies, and studied. What I didn't notice that Rin-kun fell asleep, again.

"Mr. Okumura, get it together!" The teacher yelled, and Suguro-san tsk'd.

°•. Lazy Timeskip... .•°

"Mr. Suguro, 98. Well done," Yukio handed 'Bon' (i got used to calling him that.) his test and Bon showed it to Rin, who held his mouth agape.

"Ms. Okumura. 100. Splendid work, Ms. Okumura," Yukio smiled, and handed me my test, and I stuck my tounge out at the two gaping enemies.

"Imoto-chan got a 100!?" Rin said, obviously in shock. So was Bon, until he chuckled.

"Maybe you should be as good as your sister. You'll probably learn something in return..." Bon glared at Rin.

"Hey, was that supposed to be an insult!?" Rin shouted.

"Suguro-san's right. Please say more," Yukio kept smiling, and it was my turn to hold my mouth agape. Did Yuki-kun just-!

"What the hell?! Who'se side are you on!?" Rin asked, quite loud, to be honest.

°•. Lazy Timeskip, Again. .•°

"What's that guy's problem? is he SMART?"

"Actually, he is. Like me, he's here on a scholarship."

As Yukio began explaining to Rin who Bon was, I started some small talk with Shiemi.

"How about you, Shiemi? Are you getting used to school?" Yukio asked, and she perked up.

"N-No, not yet..." Shiemi replied.

"Well I knew you before, and I think you've changed. Keep up the good work!"

"Okay, Thanks, Yuki!" Shiemi smiled, and blushed.

"I've got another class. See you later. Don't be late for P.E." Yukio warned, before leaving us three by ourselves.

"So..." I broke the awkward silence. "Nii-san, I think-"

"Rin, Chi-chan, can I ask you of one favor?" Shiemi interrupted. Dammit, Shiemi...

"Do you two have any friends?" She asked, and me and Rin looked at each other, then looked back at Shiemi.

"Well... I-I was wondering if..." Shiemi crawled up to Rin and I, and held our hands. "If you guys could be my-"

"Well, well, well... Flirting again, aren't we?" Bon sneered(?).

"W-We're not flirting!" Rin protested.

"Oh? Then why are you three holding hands like lovers?" Bon asked darkly, and I noticed I was holding Rin's hand like how lovers do. I pulled my hand away.

"Can it, Bon. You interpret what Nii-san does, instead of actually listening to the conversation, so shut your mouth," I defended, gaining a blush from Rin, and sparkly eyes from Shiemi, as if I were her role model or something.

"Then Rin, what is she to you? Your 'Friend'?" Bon asked, pointing at Shiemi.

"Sh-She's not my friend..." Rin stuttered, looking away. Shiemi held a sad look in her eyes, but it didn't seem noticeable to Bon, or Shima-san or Koneko-san.

"Hahaha... Sure... I get it..."

"What about you? You're hanging around... With those flunkies! Talk about dorky!" Rin countered, and Shima-san laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Bon hissed.

"But he's right..."

"You agree with him!?"

You could feel the tension in the air as Rin and Bon glared at each other.

°•. Lazy Timeskip, take 3 .•°

I had to sit this one out. Running isn't really my thing, unless it was a near death situation, and all you could do was run. Rin and Bon were running away from a frog demon. That was part of training. Then next Shiemi-chan and Izumo-san. Then the teacher had to leave, exclaiming "I'M COMING MY KITTY!" And I had the most serious WTF face out of everyone. And when they came back, I walked up to Shiemi.

"Hey, Shiemi-chan!" I called to her, and she looked at me.

"Let's be friends!" I chirped, and she blushed.

"F-F-Friends? But I thou-"

"That's what you wanted, right?" I asked, and she nodded, making an approving 'mn' sound.

"Hai«1», let's be friends!" Shiemi smiled, then ran to Kamiki-san.

"Kamiki-san, I have a friend!" Shiemi smiled, and Izumo scoffed.

"I can make friends easier than that."

Kamiki-san. What. The. Fuck.

"Bon, wait!" Koneko-san and Shima-san shouted, to a Bon who was going into the pit where the frog demon lies.

"Oh shit, BON, STOP!" I shouted, and jumped in there with him.

"Chihiro!" Rin yelled, coming down as well.

"Bon, what the hell do you think you'r-" The frog demon began chasing the three of us. I glared at the demon and stepped in front of it's path.

'Stop.' I commanded, my eyes,becoming this weird swirly thing. The demon stopped, and I petted it.

"Good boy~!" I chirped, hugging it.

"Chihiro-san, how the fuck did you do that?" Bon asked, and I shrugged.

"Anyways, now listen up. I'm the one who's gonna defeat Satan! So stay outta my way!" Rin shouted. I sighed.

"Here we go, again..." I looked away, and noticed Yuki-kun over at the entrance, holding his gun. He held a finger over his mouth, as if she was saying to shush. I nodded, and watched the two fight.

°•. Extended Ending .•°

"What are you doing, Rin?" Yukio asked.

"I'm studying!" Rin replied, eyes focused on the book.

"Could this be an omen?"

"Got a problem with that, four eyes!?" Rin countered(?). "My hair's in the way!"

Bon appeared in front of Rin.

"So, you gonna make fun of me too?"

"Yesterday, I forgot to tell you and Chihiro-san thanks. I use this to hold my hair back. I'll lend it to you."

"That's sorta creepy..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? You... Monkey! I was being NICE!"

((SO HAI DERE! I finished Chapter 4 of Sister? today! :D I'm working on Chapter 5 right now, so yeah. I'm gonna start posting my replies to reviews in the next chapter, so don't feel left out! (if you do... Sorry i'm being awkward...)

Plus: I'm willing to take OC's as well for the following men to be paired with...

¤Amaimon¤

¤Bon¤

¤Koneko-san¤

¤Shima¤

And maybe Mephisto, but i'm unsure of that right now.

Toodles!

P.S: I'll try to update later chapters as fast as I can!

PPS: If you're wondering why Yukio's not there... I'm kind of wanting to pair him with Shiemi, 'cuz I ship it.))


	5. Settle it in SMASH!

"You're not gonna beat me today, Nii-san, and Onii-san. Especially you, Mephisto-san," I grinned, as I played Super Smash bros for 3DS with Mephisto and my triplet brothers.

"Oh? We'll see about that~" Mephisto grinned.

"It's on, Imoto-chan!" Rin grinned as well. Yukio sighed.

°•. Timeskip .•°

Zelda(Chihiro) - 3  
>"Boo yeah!"<br>Waluigi(Mephisto) - 2  
>"Damn it!"<br>Link(Rin) - 1  
>"Ha! I beat four eyes!"<br>Peach(Yukio) - 0  
>"ugggghhh..."<p>

((Chihiro. The master at SSB for 3DS

This is lame, sorry.))


	6. Tamers, Friend and Relationships, Attack

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR CHIHIRO AND HER DEMON WOLF WHO SHE CAN SUMMON FROM THE PAPER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST (Sibling x Sibling for those who don't know), THEN DON'T READ.

P.S: I don't own that incantation Chihiro uses to summon Wolf Demon!Russia.

Russia © Hidekaz Himaruya

England's Incantation Spell © Funimation

Enjoy~!  
>_<p>

"Summer break is almost here, which means the Exwire Certification Exam is coming up. Exwires undergo special battle training... So the exam won't be easy," Yukio stated.

"Esquire?" Rin asked, confusedly.

"It's 'Exwire'" I say.

"Eggswire?"

"So next week, we will hold an intensive study camp. Circle whether you wish to participate and fill in your desired meister by monday." Yukio handed everyone a sheet, and I circled 'Knight' and 'Tamer' on the sheet.

"Hey, Chihiro. What's a meister?" Rin asked me. I sighed.

"It's a necessary skill qualification to become an exorcist. There are 5 types: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor," I replied to his question.

"You have to achieve one in order to become an exorcist," Koneko-san added. "Shima and I are gonna be Arias. An Aria recites the bible and sutras to fight."

"Bon wants to be both an Aria and a Dragoon!" Shima-san added as well.

"Very ambitious, Bon!" Me and Rin said in unison.

"SUGURO! You don't call me Bon!" Bon yelled. "You too, 'Chi-chan'!"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Suguro-san!" I yelled, and we glare at each other.

°•. Timeskip .•°

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Tora Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Tora Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... Reveal yourself, Iva!" I say, and a wolf demon with a platimum blonde colored pelt and violet eyes, wearing a light pink scarf appeared.

"You Kol'd?" The wolf demon asked.

"A Russian Wolf Demon. Nicely done, Ms. Okumura," Mr. Igor Neuhaus congragulated.

"Woah, Imoto-chan, how'd you do that?" Rin asked, and I shrugged. Now it was Shiemi-chan's turn.

"Come come, c'mere! Or something like that..." Shiemi said, and a baby greenman appeared. It had a dark green spot on it's right eye, and left arm and leg, with the rest of it light green, and a flower shaped petal on the left and a petal on the right. It was wearing a lily pad hat. I had to control my squees, which worked very well.

"That's a baby greenman. Excellent, Ms. Moriyama."

"Nee!" The baby greenman cheered.

"H-Hi there..." Shiemi shyly greeted, and the grass golem hops onto her hair, and snuggles on her. "Oh, Tee-Hee!"

"Hey, Kamiki? I got a familiar too!" Shiemi smiled, blushing.

"How cool! And surprisingly SMALL!" Kamiki sarcastically said. "Cute, like a little BEAN."

"Th-Thank you very much!" Shiemi thanked.

"Looks like we've got quite a few possible tamers this year. Tamers use demons to fight. They are Rare among exorcists. Demons refuse to obey anyone weaker than they are. They will attack anyone who lacks CONFIDENCE. A familiar will dissapear when the magic circle is broken... So feel free to rip the circle if you feel in danger."

"I don't wanna do THAT! Can I call you Nee?" Shiemi asked the baby greenman.

"Nee!" 'Nee' acknoledged.

"Hey, Rin. Let's go back to the dorm. I need to tell you something there," I ask, and he nodded, and we traveled to the old boys dorm.

°•. Timeskip .•°

"S-So, Nii-san..." I start. I've gotta say it sooner or later... I know my head tells me no, but my heart tells me yes. I... Like Rin-kun. Oh shit I said the last part out loud, because Nii-san's eyes are wide open, then return to their normal phase.

"Chihiro. I l-like you too..." Rin admitted, blushing heavily. You might know how relieved I was afraid he didn't like me back. We were sitting on our bed together, and we leaned in to kiss slowly. Our first kiss. Our lips connected, and he caressed my cheek, pushing away a strand of hair that fell in my face, and tucked it behind my ear. We pulled away from each other, and I laid down, resting my head on his lap, looking up at him, and Rin stroking my long jet black hair, looking back at me. Rin, ya dork. Y u so handsome?

"Well you two are getting along..." Yukio ahem'd. Dammit, Yuki-kun. We jolted up to our previous sitting position (before I confessed), and looked away, blushing heavily. Yukio then chuckled.

"Your secret's safe with me~!" Yukio chirped, and walked away. Uh, Yuki-kun, why are you a little OOC? Me and Rin looked at each other, then looked at the spot where Yukio was before.

°•. Timeskip .•°

"I was thinking about quitting cram school..." Paku admitted.

"What...?" Izumo said, shocked. I looked surprised. I managed to sneak in.

"I don't understand the lessons... And i'd never last in a battle."

"Hey, Chihiro-san, what are you doing he-" Oh shit, a Naberius! We all screamed, and it attacked Paku-chan. Me and Izumo summoned our familiars.

"Your... Wavering heart... Is not worthy of our aid!" Izumo's familiars attacked her, but I hit them with my sheathed sword, knocking them back. Rin rushed in, and yelled: "Rip the paper!"

Izumo ripped the paper, and Shiemi ran in, and ordered us to distract the demon while she treats Paku-chan's wounds. We acknoledged in approval, and attacked the Naberius.

"My... Young... Princess... And... Prince..." The Naberius said.

"No... Rin!" Rin was thrown from the ghoul's hand, and into the bath, and I tried to swing at the Naberius with my sword (still sheathed), but threw me away from itself, onto the wall, pretty hard to where it made a huge dent. I gacked, and coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Chihi- ro..." Rin began to be choked by the Naberius. I felt a serious headache, and I held my head in pain, as my vision began to blur a little, and voices became muffled, replaced by a loud ringing noise. I slowed my breathing down a little bit, and refocused on the situation. The ringing died down, and voices became more clear. I heard gunshots, and noticed from my blurred vision that the Naberius was running away. I removed my hands from my head to look at them, and they were a red tint. I fell to the ground, and Rin ran up to me, and held me in his arms, trying to get my attention.

"Rin...?" I asked as my vision refocused. I felt a little dizzy. I usually do when I see blood... Especially my own. Rin sighed in relief.

"Geez, man. You had me scared there. Are you alright?" Rin asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah.. My head's bleeding, but i'm pretty sure i'm fi-" I tried to get up, but my legs wobbled and i fell back, into his arms. "Or not."

"Here, let me help." Rin picked me up, and carried me bridal-style into our room, and Yukio bandaged my head, and I fell asleep later, snuggled up to Rin.

((SO CHIHIRO CONFESSED, AND A NABERIUS APPEARS, AND CHIHIRO ALMOST PASSES OUT.

I'm not proud of this chapter, but oh well.

Plus, I watched Big Hero 6, and I LOVED IT! Yush, my favorite character HAS to be all of the nerd club students.

Plus, i'm not sure if I should turn this into a crossover because of Wolf!Demon!Russia, but I had to because of England.

See ya in the next chappie!))


	7. Mr Neuhaus?

I woke up to find the bed empty. Huh, Nii-san must be up. I sat up in the bed and stretched, and got up. I changed into my school uniform, and headed up to the roof. There I saw Rin lying there, and I laid down next to him.

"Hey.." I greet. He greeted back, but he looks... Sad...

"I can't believe I let you get hurt..." He said, sadness clear in his voice. I snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's fine, Rin. I'm fine. There's really nothing to worry about. Except for whoever sent the Naberius after us..." I say, and scowl. Whoever did that's gonna get their ass kicked.

"You're right... But the question is... Who did?" Rin pondered out loud. Then Shiemi appeared.

"Hi guys," She greeted.

"Hey, Shiemi..." We both say back, and Shiemi smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway, Shiemi?" I asked.

"Oh, i'm doing the laundry..." She replied.

"Do you need any help?" Rin asked.

"No, I can manage. Right, Nee?"

"Nee!"

"Oh, okay... Then we're gonna get ready for school," Rin said, walking away, me following behind. "Oh, by the way... You're not trying to become an exorcist, right?"

"I don't know... But I too... Wanna help everyone," Shiemi smiled.

"Too?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yeah, by doing something only I can do! Starting with the laundry!"

"hmm..."

°•. Timeskip .•°

Oh, great. Why am I involved in THIS!? The Bariyon (a demon that possesses rocks for those who don't know.) is killing my legs.

"Alright, class... Have you repented?"

"Why us, too?"

"It's called collective responsibility. One reason for this camp is to deepen the ties between you students." Yukio sighed.

"But I don't wanna get along with these losers!" Izumo complained.

"Why you..."

"No exorcist fights alone. You must use each others' strengths and offset their weaknesses. You usually fight in parties of two or more. If you don't cohere in battle, the result will be much worse than this," Yukio stated. He has a point there. I looked at Izumo.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Izumo asked.

"Think about that. I'll be gone on a mission for about three hours. Because of the ghoul attack yesterday... I'll lock up every way in and out of the dorm."

"Lock? Then how will we get out?" Bon asked.

"You don't," Yukio replied. "So if you stay here, cool off and get along... Until i get back in three hours." Yukio left the room, and closed the door.

I sighed, and kept my eyes closed, blocking out everything, until I heard something, and I noticed the lights went out. Everyone frantically shouted/screamed, as they removed the Bariyons from their laps. I did as well, and stood up, and moved my legs a little to awaken them.

"Did Mr. Okumura shut off the power too?" Bon asked, replied with an "I don't think so..." from Koneko-san.

"Let's look out in the hall."

"Be careful, Shima!" Koneko-san said.

"Heh heh heh. I like stuff like this. It's a real test of courage." Shima-san opened the door, and a Naberius was outside. Shima glanced at the Naberius before shutting the door. "Are my eyes bad, or did I jus-"

"It was real! REAL!"

The Naberius made its way in, murdering the poor door. Some of the ghoul exploded, spraying blood everywhere, and onto everyone.

"Nee! Oona-Onna, quick!" Shiemi yelled, and her familiar produced a root barrier.

"Cool..." Rin, Bon and I said.

"Thanks, Nee!" Shiemi chirped.

"Nee!"

Then everyone slumped down to the ground, but me and Rin.

"Wh-What's happening to everyone?!" We asked.

"It's that fluid from the ghoul! Why isn't it affecting you two?" Kamiki-san asked. Fluid? I thought it was blood.

"Moriyama bought us some time... But when her strength wears out, so will the barrier. Then we're dead meat," Bon stated.

"I can't reach Yukio's cell," I said. "You try, Rin."

"I got nothing..." Rin said a few seconds later. "Those demons are really hammering away!"

"Ghouls grow active in the dark."

"There are two of them!"

After a few seconds of growling from the Naberiuses, Rin says he'll go lead the demons away from the barrier. He reassures that he's pretty tough, and goes out into the barrier, followed by protests of the cram students.

"That guy's nuts..."

"Okay, listen up, you guys!" I shouted, and everyone looked at me. "Shiemi-chan saved out butts temporarily, but when the barrier's out, we need a backup plan. Bon, you're aiming to be an Aria, right? So you've most likely memerized the Naberius' Fatal Verse, right?"

"I don't know it's Fatal Verse, but the ones for ghouls are in the Gospel of John. I've memerized that," Bon assured.

"Okay, good. Start chanting, now. Kamiki-san and i'll summon our familiars to keep the Naberius from attacking Bon when the barrier is gone. Shima-san and Koneko-san, you can help Bon with the Fatal Verse," I command, and Kamiki-san and Koneko-san nodded.

"I'll help defend Bon with you two lovely ladies~" Shima-san chirped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Tora Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Tora Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... Reveal yourself, Ivan!" I chant, and the wolf demon appears.

"You Kol'd?" Ivan, the wolf demon asked.

"Yes, I did. Kamiki-san, get ready!" I shout, and she nods. "Shiemi-chan, just a little longer!"

Shiemi-chan nods, and we wait, until Shiemi-chan collapses to the ground. "Moriyama!"

"Now, Kamiki-san!" I yell, as I sent Ivan to attack the Naberius. Kamiki-san walks over to Shiemi-chan, as Shima-san holds off the demon. The Naberius knocks the staff out of Shima-san's hand.

"Uh-oh.."

"Kamiki-san!" I yell, and said person summons her two familiars. The three got into a short argument before the two Byakko nodded, and attacked the demon. The lights came back on, and someone acknoledged that.

"I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!" The Naberius dissapeared, and faded into this black stuff that evaporated in the air.

Bon fell to his knees. Rin came back in. Me and Kamiki-san ripped our magic circles, and our familiars dissapeared. Yukio and Mr. Neuhaus came in. Rin looked shocked, like Mr. Neuhaus was the one who summoned the Naberius'. Wait, was he-!? Then Mephisto fell through the ceiling, and landed on his two feet. Then Exorcists appeared out of nowhere.

"No way..." Bon said.

"Yes, Pages! The Intensive Study Camp was actually the Exwire Certification Exam!" Mephisto chirped, and I held my mouth agape. "The faculty hid themselves... And observed your preformance. I will determine who passed after reviewing their reports. Look forward to my announcement of the results tomorrow~!"

°•. Timeskip .•°

"Aaargh, I can't believe that guy... They completely fooled us!" Rin yelled, clearly pissed.

"We should've known..." Shima-san said gloomily.

"I wonder if i'll pass..." Koneko-san covered his face.

"Aw, cheer up, Koneko-san! You helped Suguro-san with the Fatal Verse, so you most likely passed!" I attempted to cheer up Koneko-san, patting his back and smiling. Was it just me or could I feel Rin's jealousy through that triplet telepathy sort of thing? I don't know! I gulped and sat down next to Rin on Shiemi-chan's bed.

"Mr. Okumura told us to work together. An Exwire needs to COOPERATE, which means I totally failed..." Kamiki-san gloomily said.

"You did better than SOME." Bon said. "Those guys didn't do ANYTHING. What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

"Yes! I got the Lepidosaur's claw!" Eminem dude cheered. "Upgrade! Upgrade!"

Takara-san's puppet tch'd. "Shut up, you punks! We don't have anything to say to you!"

Suguro-san growled.

"They spoke! They've always been so mysterious... You're an awesome Ventriloquist!" Rin shouted, amazed. Shiemi rubbed her eye, and mm'd. ((i would've said moaned, but that sounds wrong... I'm a horrible excuse for a writer! ;A; ))

"Sorry to wake you..." Rin sweatdropped.

"That's all right. I'm much better now. What's everyone talking about?"

"The exam."

"You and Chihiro-san outdid us all!" I blushed a little from all the praise. I was not very used to it like I should be, but that's how I grew up, so yeah...

"I hate to think what would've happened without you two. Seriously, thanks." Bon thanked.

"Huh!?" I said. "N-No, thank YOU for cooperating with my orders, and Arigato-gozaimasu«1», Shiemi-chan, for everything you did back there," I smiled, and she giggled.

"Moriyama, and Chihiro-san, you'll definetly pass! If you don't, NONE of us will."

"Say, Rin-san. How'd you beat the demon?" Koneko-san asked Nii-san.

"Oh, uh... I stabbed him with my sword!"

"Cool! Just like a knight!"

"You just stabbed it? That's awfully vague! You're the most mysterious of them all!" Bon said.

"That's me! Mr. Mistake!" Rin chirped.

"Bwaha! Mistake!?" Shima-san laughed. I sighed.

°•. Timeskip .•°

"Mmn..." I woke up, to find Yukio carrying me to another dorm room.

"Yuki-kun what the fuck!?" I whisper-shouted.

"SSH!" Yukio shushed me, and I hmph'd, as I was put down next to a sleeping Rin.

"Shiemi. Watch the two of them and make sure they're safe," Yukio ordered, and Shiemi-chan nodded, before Yukio left, and Shiemi-chan shut the door.

"Shiemi-chan! Tell me what the hell's going on!" I whisper-shouted. Rin woke up and listened to what Shiemi-chan was saying.

"You or Rin wouldn't wake up, so Yuki carried you in here. I don't know why but I think something's going on!" You could hear gunfire, and me and Rin's eyes widened. Yukio! Rin rushed outside to the roof which was the source of the moving gunfire noise.

"Shiemi-chan, wait here!" I shout, and she nods, as I run up the steps, to see Rin attacking Mr. Neuhaus, but thrown back by holy water.

"NII-SAN!" I shout, and I unsheathe my sword for the first time since Dad died. My blue flames glowed brightly, reflecting in the night sky.

"Another child of Satan!?" Mr. Neuhaus exclaimed, before he threw a holy water container at me, and I braced for impact, but only a few droplets of holy water touched me. I hissed in pain a little, as I looked at the flame barrier that was in front of me that soon vanished.

"A flame... Barrier?" Yukio wondered out loud. Mr. Neuhaus was shocked, then Rin held his sword to Mr. Neuhaus' throat.

"what ARE you?"

"Neuhaus! For your own good, stop! You'll die of blood loss!" Yukio warned Mr. Neuhaus.

"I am... A survivor of the blue night."

The blue night...? Wha- then it hit me. Meiko-chan said her mom was a survivor of the blue night, and she said...!

"Satan possessed me for mere moments. But I lost this eye..." He flipped up his eyepatch to reveal a heavily burnt eye socket, with no eye. 'Why is there... Oh, ppft! Duh! you learned this in high school!' "and my family, who tried to save me... I can never forgive Satan or any demon, let alone SATAN'S CHILDREN!"

I sighed. I was getting used to hate now. Well, it still saddens me, but I chose to ignore it.

"I will kill you both... EVEN IF IT COSTS MY LIFE!" He summoned two arm things and aimed them at us. Nii-san got hit by the hand thing.

"Nii-san!" I tried to slice the one after me in half, but I missed, and it cut my shoulder a little deeply.

"Feel better now...?" Rin asked Mr. Neuhaus.

"If that's not enough... I'm used to stuff like this, so... I'll put up with whatever you can dish out." Rin sheathed his sword. "But don't involve... Anyone else in this!"

"You think this settles it? Others will follow, so be ready!" And then Mr. Neuhaus left. I sheathed my sword, knowing danger was not in sight anymore. I walked up to Nii-san and tightly hugged him.

"Chihiro...?!" I had started crying.

"I-I'm sorry... I let YOU get hurt... I... I-" He shut me up by kissing me. When we parted, Rin looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, Chi-chan... But you're..." Rin had noticed the small gash on my shoulder.

"It's just a small wound, nothing to worry about..." I smiled.

"Rin! Chihiro!" Shiemi called out.

"What... What happened to them?!"

"I'm okay!" Rin reassured.

"I'm fine too, Shiemi-chan. It's just a graze."

"The ghoul's temptaint! I better treat it!"

"No, we're fi-"

"Silence! Now both of you lie down! Stop acting tough! Nee, get Sancho!"

"Nee!"

"Ha ha, thanks..." Shiemi moved to my shoulder, and patched Aloe on it.

"Guys... I've decided! I've decided!" Shiemi yellrd confidently, tearing up. I looked at Yuki-kun, who was what looked like wiping a tear.

"Yuki-kun..." I whispered silently... And no one heard me.

°•. Extended Ending .•°

"You're all promoted to Exwires! Congragulations!" Everyone cheered. "Now to celebrate this occasion... I will treat you to monjayaki!" (Monjayaki- a savory fried batter dish.)

"That's all!?" Everyone exclaimed.

((Hello, everyone! It's HetaSushi-chan with a long chapter special for you guys! So if you guys are wondering... I am basing this story off the Manga (Since my computer is a Samsung Chromebook, and I downloaded the entire blue exorcist series dubbed, and it was an .exe file! Chromebooks can't do anything with that! ;A;) so later on in the chapters, you'll see the Impure King and The 7 True Cross Mysteries! Yay! Plus, I want a TI-Nspire Calculator! Those are really cool! But I imagine them being expensive too... -A-' anyways... Baii!

P.S: I don't want to be an Attention Whore, but please review! I want to see your feedback! Constructive Criticism is allowed, too!

P.P.S: Sorry for not updating in so long! I haven't had a chance to connect to the internet for A WHILE! Plus, i've gotten into a new fandom! Guess what it is! If you guessed Big Hero 6, you're correct! Oh my gah, i love that movie, especially the Hamada bros.(Spoiler ahead, skip line if no want read) Anyone else cried when Tadashi died? And Callaghan was the enemy! :O Anyways, i should stop rambling now. and YOU GET 15 out of 10 Dolphins if you read my A/N's! :D Thanks a lot for reviewing and following!

UPDATE: WHAT THE HOLY HALLOWED BAYMAX HAPPENED!? I guess i won't be using CnP (Copy 'n Paste) anymore o_o"))


	8. Amaimon? RIN!

We were currently at Mepphyland (Wow, Mephisto.), on a mission. Rin, Bon, Shima, and Koneko were chatting, while I was reading Soul Eater. It's a good manga. I giggled when Soul and Maka were arguing. I ship them, but as very close friends, almost Bro and Sis like, but not relationship wise. Speaking of that, Rin was claiming he beat a demon and made him his familiar. He's talking about Kuro, the cat sídhe. While Rin was with Yukio, I was with Shiemi, hanging out, and helping her tend to the garden. Speaking of Shiemi, here she comes, in a school uniform.

"wha...? Shiemi-chan, where's your Kimono?" I ask her.

"A kimono wasn't right for a mission, so the chairman issued me a uniform. Kamiki-san and Paku-san showed me how to wear it. Does it make me look weird...?" Shiemi asked.

I looked at Yukio, and he glances at me, before saying "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing~! But I know you like h-"

Yuki-kun glared at me, as if saying 'oh hell no,' and I pout, looking away. Then grin deviously, thinking of a plan.

"Now I will pair you up in teams. Since we have an odd number of Exwires, Shiemi, you will be with me. Miwa, Takara. Yamada, Suguro. Rin, and Chihiro. Kamiki, Shima," Yukio states. "Now there have been reports of sightings and attacks here at Mepphyland, the academy's amusememnt park. You Exwires will partcipate in the search."

"Give me the definition of a ghost, Ms. Kamiki."

"Alright! Ghosts are demons that inhabit the vapor released by humans and animals. They are often characterized by the emotions the deceased had in life.," Kamiki-san explains.

"There have been sightings of-" I noticed a shadowed figure from the corner of my eye. I couldn't really tell the details, but he looked like a demon. "-However, it appears as a small male child. Attacks have been limited by the grabbing of hands and feet. However, if allowed to continue, it's behavior could grow increasingly dangerous. Spread out and try to find it before sundown. If you find it, inform Mr. Tsubaki or myself via cell phone. Any questions?"

No one said anything. "If there are no further questions, then go to it!"

~(TIMESKIP)~

"So.. This uh... This... Seems like a date..." I blush.

"Do you want it to be?" Rin asked, and my blush grew darker.

"U-Um, well..."

"Hahaha, just playing with you~ you can think of it as anything you want it to be." Rin comforted my nervousness, and I sigh.

"Oh, Rin. Doesn't that apply to you too?" I ask, and it was his turn to blush.

"W-Well... I think of it as a Date-Like Mission." I giggled.

"Uh-huh." I smirk, and nudged him. Then I noticed a hand trying to take Rin's sword. The hand that belonged to a man with spiky green hair, and green eyes, quickly snatched Kurikara and Getsuyobi, and leaped away, unsheathing both swords.

"What the fuck!?" I say.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin asked the what I suspected was a demon king.

"Who am I? Oh, right. I am Amaimon, King of Earth. I'll be taking little sis now," Amaimon grabs me bridal style, and carries me away.

"Chihiro!" Rin shouts, and jumps up after us. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Father's orders. Also because i'm bored. I wanna play."

"Hunh!?"

"I even studied Human games. This is like Capture the Flag! Little sis is the flag, so I already won!"

"Oh HELL no." I say, puffing my cheek in boredom.

"Ah, little sis has a bad mouth. I guess big bro's gotta teach her a lesson~"

"Son of a-! Let her go!" Rin jumped after Amaimon, who was still holding me bridal style. He then flicks Rin down to the ground.

"Rin!" I shout, and Kick Amaimon in the face, and jump down to Rin. He then pushes me away, with that damn super strength, and I hit the wall roughly. "Ack!"

"I'm dissapointed. I don't see why the family's so interested in you," Amaimon said, as he punched Rin in the face. "I thought you'd might kill my boredom, but I guess not..."

Then Rin grabs Amaimon by the throat, and throws him in the air, Amaimon making contact with one of the buildings. Rin growled, his eyes taking a different shape, like a swirl of some sort.

"Rin...?" I look at him fearfully. This side of him scares me a little, but I have to stay strong, for Rin. Rin pounces on Amaimon, and begins to choke him.

"Now... That's more like it!" Amaimon sang.

I got up shakily, and I noticed roller coaster debris was about to fall on me. I tried to run, but I could only cower in fear, and collapsed to my knees, screaming. I braced for impact, but nothing came. A burst of blue flames came flying over me, burning the debris into a crisp, so I wouldn't die from getting hit by it.

"Rin...?" I looked at him, and he got kicked by Amaimon. I then looked at my bloodstained hands. Oh no... Whenever i start bleeding like crazy, I black out and I don't know what happens. When I come to, everything's a mess. I felt myself being pulled away from consiousness, and something else take over.

~(Rin's POV)~

"GYAAAHHHH!" I heard a scream. A battle cry. Chihiro was engulfed in her flames, twitching. She then attacked Amaimon, and repeatedly punched/clawed at/attempted to destroy his face. She continued, until someone stopped her. It was Eminem Dude.

"Get her out of this mode!" He yelled, and I nodded. But how was I gonna do that? This isn't the first time it's happened, but the first time she wasn't in flames. Hell, this WAS the first time she was in flames when it happened.

"Chihiro!" I shout. She softens her growling, and glances at me. I walk up to her. "Chi-chan, it's me, Rin."

"N-Nii... san...?" She asks in her broken voice.

"Yes, it's me, Chihiro."

"Ri...n..." the swirl in her eyes faded, and returned to her normal teal eyes. "What... Did I do... This time?"

"You punched Amaimon in the face, causing his to bleed heavily."

~(Chihiro's POV, Timeskip)~

"Ughh..." I groaned.

"Good morning." I looked up to see Rin smiling sweetly down at me, stroking my hair.

"Hi, Rin." I smile back, then I get up, careful not to hit Rin's head.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"The dorm. I thought i'd skip school today, and stay with you," Rin said. I blushed.

"You don't have to do all of THAT... How long was I out?"

"An entire day."

"WHAT!?" I shrieked. "Oh man, was I really THAT terrible!?"

"You're not terrible, Chihiro..."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Oh..."

"I love you," I say randomly. He then leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too," he says before our lips touch, and (gettin' a little naughty here~! ;D) he pushes me down on the bed, and we make out. Our toungues fight for domination, and his won, and his toungue explores my mouth. Then Kuro meows.

"Hey, I'm hungry! Rin, make me some food!" Kuro shouts, jumping. We parted, and looked at Kuro, blushing. ((KURO THE C-BLOCK! XD))

~(Extended Ending)~

"So WHAT exactly were you two doing?" Yukio asked, adjusting hid glasses.

"Oh shit."

"Um, nothing, Yukio?"

What did we do, exactly...? Oh, We played pranks, and scared the shit out of people, literally. And we accidentally went too far, and Yukio noticed and got mad at us.

"We're sorry, Yuki-kun.." I apoligize, and Yukio sighs.

"I'll let you off the track THIS time, but not next time."

I jumped gleefully, and hugged Yukio.

END OF CHAPTER 7


End file.
